Te asustan los Vampiros?
by Nancy Uchiha
Summary: es una historia bastante comica con toques de misterio, la pareja principal es sasunaru y hay muchas sorpresitas, entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1:** **Te asustan los vampiros?**

Hace unos años me hicieron esa pregunta y la verdad me causo bastante gracia, ya q el q me la hizo fue mi querido hermanito Naruto.

Me presento mi nombre es Deidara Uzumaki, tengo 23 años, soy profesor de literatura en la universidad de Konoha, soy soltero y heterosexual.

Mi hermano Naruto tiene 16 años, hace poco termino la secundaria, hasta donde se él también es heterosexual, pero con ese baka nada es seguro, hace un mes le ofrecí un trabajo como mi asistente, pero él lo rechazo alegando algo así como "no me interesa la literatura".

No me considero una persona escéptica, siempre he creído q ni los fantasmas, ni mucho menos los vampiros existen, son puro cuento para asustar a lloricas y niños pequeños.

Normalmente no salgo muy tarde de la universidad, pro anoche fue la excepción: tuve q revisar una montaña de trabajos y para colmo de males el nuevo profesor de Historia, Itachi Uchiha, decidió acompañarme toda la noche.

Ambos estábamos muy concentrados en nuestro trabajo, hasta q mi celular sonó, adivinen quien era, pues si! Mi adorado hermanito

N: hola hermano! Estas ocupado?/ D: si, tengo toneladas de trabajo… por q?/N: auch! Por q tan a la defensiva? Tuviste un mal día?/D: mi día aun no ha terminado/N: a bueno, podría mejorar, quieres saber como?/D: conociéndote, toda esta hablada es para decirme q vas a llegar mas tarde, o me equivoco? (ojo el lenguaje del profesor) /N: emmm sip/D: esta bien, diviértete y pórtate bien /N: no se pueden hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Deidara /D: no me apetece discutir sobre eso, nos vemos mas tarde/ N: ok, chao

Pov. Mío

Al colgar el teléfono Deidara escucho la sensual voz de Itachi diciéndole –tu novio?- el rubio negó con la cabeza y dijo –peor, mi hermano- el otro sonrió y dijo –parece q también tienes problemas con el comportamiento de tu hermano- el rubio dijo –cual es el problema con el de tu hermano?- el otro dijo –no es muy sociable- el rubio dijo –tal vez se deba a q es tímido o q no le gusta q su hermano conozca a sus amigos, es algo muy normal entre adolescentes – el Uchiha dijo –y cual es el problema con tu hermano?- el rubio dijo –el break dance-

Después de dos horas ambos profesores se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Deidara se dirigió a la bodega abandonada donde sabia q su hermano practicaba aquel baile para él insulso (Deidara bailaba break, pero cuando ingreso a la universidad lo empezó a detestar)

Aquella bodega había sido acondicionada por el grupo al q pertenecía Naruto, para q pareciera habitable, tenia colchonetas en algunas partes, sillones, hamacas, un televisor de 29 pulgadas, un equipo de sonido, un minibar, incluso hasta una cocina de gas.

El grupo al q pertenecía Naruto se autodenominaba "los Dark Angels", era integrado en su mayoría por chicos entre doce y diecisiete años, el menor se llamaba Ritsuka, tiene doce años, es un fotógrafo aficionado, tenia los ojos violeta, el cabello negro.

El q le seguía en edad se llamaba Lee, aquel chico tenia catorce años, ambos estaban estudiando fotografía, Lee tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y una afición a los Ángeles bastante peculiar.

El siguiente se llamaba Leon, tenia el cabello blanco y ojos azules, actualmente trabajaba en un circo cercano como trapecista, tenia quince años y se llevaba muy bien con Lee (hay amor entre ellos, pero ninguno lo admite), el siguiente es Naruto cuya afición es el break y lo sobrenatural.

El mayor se llamaba Sam, tenia 17 años, trabajaba en un taller de motos de su familia, tenia el cabello verde y los ojos celestes, siempre usaba pantalones rotos y sudaderas sin mangas.

Este grupo era bastante unido, hacia presentaciones para recaudar fondos y donarlos al orfanato de la ciudad, de hecho esa noche estaban afinando detalles para la próxima presentación, como el vestuario y algunos pasos

Todos estaban reunidos en circulo sobre las colchonetas, todos excepto lee, ya q había quedado con un amigo de presentarle el grupo, aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a Leon, por ello paso de mal humor toda la noche.

Deidara estaba recostado a un muro observando la actividad de los muchachos, cuando la alegre voz de Lee, le hizo darse cuenta de q no estaba solo –buenas noches, Prof. Uzumaki- el rubio miro al chico y dijo –buenas noches Lee, q están haciendo?- el chico dijo –estamos organizando la presentación de mañana, quiere q le llame a Naruto?- el rubio sonrió y dijo –mejor déjalo, por cierto ¿Quién es tu amigo?- un chico un poco mas alto q Naruto, con el cabello negro azabache peinado de una peculiar manera, ojos negros y cierto aire altanero, sonrió y dijo –Uchiha Sasuke- el rubio le extendió la mano y respondió –Uzumaki Deidara-

El Uchiha miro hacia donde estaban los integrantes del grupo y dijo –Prof. Uzumaki, Ud conoce a alguien de ese grupo?- el rubio dijo –si, a todos… por cierto, les agradecería mucho si no mencionan q me vieron rondando el lugar- Lee respondió –no se preocupe, Prof. De todos modos dudo mucho q se pongan a ver quien andaba por el lugar cuando entre con Sasuke- el rubio dijo –ya le dijiste a tu amigo sobre aquel tema? (Trad: ya te le declaraste a Leon?)- el castaño sonrió con pesadez y dijo –aun no se me presenta la oportunidad-

Después de despedirse de Deidara, los dos chicos entraron a la bodega, Naruto y Ritsuka estaban ensayando unos pasos, para darle un final espectacular a la presentación, en cuanto Sasuke vio a cierto rubiecito mover las caderas de aquella manera tan sensual pensó **ese humano esta para comérselo enterito** Lee lo presento al resto y dijo –él es nuevo en la ciudad y va a empezar a estudiar diseño publicitario- Ritsuka se tumbo en una de las colchonetas junto al rubio y dijo –oye, Uchiha, te gustaría ayudarnos un poco con la publicidad del grupo?- el azabache los miro y dijo –lo voy a pensar (miro su reloj) y.. Me gustaría quedarme, pero pronto va a llegar mi hermano- Naruto también miro su reloj y dijo –chicos, creo q yo también me voy, no quiero q Deidara me decapite por llegar tarde-

El Uchiha miro al rubiecito y dijo –donde vives, Uzumaki- el rubio respondió –cerca del parque de los cerezos en flor- el azabache dijo –es una lastima, yo vivo cerca de la Universidad de Konoha- el rubio sonrió y dijo –mi hermano es profesor de literatura en esa universidad- el azabache tomo su mochila y dijo –el mío es profesor de historia- ambos se encaminaron hasta el parque de la dama sonriente (se llama así en honor a una dama q ayudaba a la gente) y ahí se despidieron.

Al llegar a su casa, entro sigilosamente para no despertar a su hermano, subió las escaleras a la segunda planta y escucho un –ya era hora q llegaras, dobe- por parte de su hermano, el cual estaba a sus espaldas, Naruto sonrió tontamente y dijo –hola, aniki… q haces a esta hora levantado?- el mayor dijo muy serio –es justo lo q te iba a preguntar, oto-baka- es noche iba a ser bastante larga para nuestro querido rubio, ya q Deidara no iba a aceptar evasivas por parte de su hermanito.

En otro lado, cierto azabache entraba al metro, el cual como siempre a esa hora estaba totalmente desierto, miro su reloj: 11:30pm y pensó: **ya debería estar aquí ese estupido tren y el imbecil de Itachi, quien sabe con q se entretuvo ese bastardo.**

Uno pasos lo alertaron de q no estaba solo, ya q el apuesto profesor de Historia lo acompañaba en ese momento y con una media sonrisa dijo –hola, hermano… como te fue con el chico humano?- el menor dijo levantando sus hombros –normal-.

En ese momento se escucho un rechinido tétrico q provenía del túnel, ambos jóvenes se asomaron a ver de q trataba y pudieron ver al otro lado del oscuro túnel una luz centellante en color rojo, ambos esperaron a q el tren se detuviera frente a ellos.

Aquel tren era totalmente rojo con algunos detalles en negro, en su interior habían unos cómodos sofás, los cuales estaban tapizados con terciopelo de color rojo, estaba iluminado tenuemente por algunas velas blancas, las cuales le daba un ambiente algo escalofriante, lo mas relevante era q aquel tren se conducía solo y solo llevaba a criaturas provenientes de nuestras peores pesadillas: brujos, hechiceras, hombres lobo, vampiros, cazadores de almas, etc.

Esa noche en particular llevaba a un joven de largos cabellos negros, llevaba puesta una capucha del mismo color, Itachi fue el primero en entrar y al ver al joven dijo sentándose en un sofá cercano al de él –hola, Raven… q tal tu día?- el joven despego la vista del libro q iba leyendo y dijo –encontré lo q buscaba y el de ustedes?-

Itachi les contó q había conocido al profesor de literatura, el cual a su concepto era un bocadillo bastante apetecible, Sasuke por su parte les dijo q había ingresado al colegio de Konoha y q conoció a un grupo de break dancers.

Los tres se conocían desde hacia cientos de años (muy literalmente) y se llevaban muy bien.

El tren iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto q llegaron a su destino en diez minutos; su destino era una estación, la cual conectaba directamente a una fortaleza subterránea donde vivían aquellas criaturas de pesadilla (excepto los vampiros, ellos no son de pesadilla… son de mis sueños!).

Los tres abrieron una puerta, la cual los llevo a un corto pasillo, cuyo final los llevaba a la susodicha fortaleza, la cual era parecida a un castillo medieval, tenía varias habitaciones, túneles, calabozos, mazmorras, etc.

Era todo un paraíso para quienes no podían salir a la luz del sol o simplemente necesitaban descansar, todas las habitaciones contaban con las comodidades de la tecnología.

Itachi y Sasuke se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales tenían un gran féretro para q cada uno pudiera dormir a gusto (son vampiros, recuerden… por cierto, estos si pueden salir a la luz del sol, solo los vampiros muy débiles no pueden)

Así transcurrió tranquila la noche, unos descansando en sus cómodas camas, otros en sus lujosos féretros, pero todos ansiosos con q llegara el día siguiente para volver a ver a aquellas personas especiales para ellos o simplemente para seguir con sus planes.

Al día siguiente los Dark Angels se reunieron en el parque de la dama sonriente, para conversar un poco antes de las clases, Ritsuka llego un poco agitado, parecía como si hubiese corrido en una maratón de cincuenta kilómetros o algo así

Lee preocupado pregunto –q pasa Ritsu? Te vienen siguiendo?- el otro tenia las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, levanto un poco la cabeza y dijo –parece q… lo perdí…- se dejo caer en una de las bancas y Naruto dijo –quien te venia siguiendo?- el ojivioleta dijo –solo se q se llama Raven, es un chico tétrico, debieron haberlo visto-.

Leon dijo –le debes algo a alguien?- el ojivioleta negó con la cabeza y dijo –ese chico me dijo q quería enseñarme a controlar mi poder, pero no tengo idea de q habla-

Leon parecía bastante asombrado, miro su reloj y dijo –tengo algo q hacer, nos vemos en la noche- y se fue, Lee dijo –es mi imaginación o Leon se veía asombrado?- el rubio sonrió perversamente y dijo –no tanto como debe estarlo cuando le digas 'aquello', jejejeje- el castaño miro su reloj y dijo –ya es tarde, Ritsu.. Vamos-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, Naruto estudiaba Mitología en el colegio de Konoha, ese día iba a conocer al nuevo profesor de esa materia, el grupo estaba esperando q el susodicho llegara, todos estaban hablando y molestando, hasta q la voz fuerte y varonil de un hombre los hizo callar –SILENCIO!!- todos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos y pusieron cara de niños buenos (todos mirando al frente y poniendo atención).

El hombre de unos treinta ocho años (bien conservados, por q no parecía), rubio con el cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azules, cuerpo musculoso pero no demasiado, dijo –buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Yodaime… estoy aquí para suplantar a la profesora Tsunade durante lo q resta del año, preguntas?- una chica levanto la mano, el hombre amablemente le cedió la palabra –disculpe sensei, pero… no menciono su apellido- el hombre sonrió y dijo –pueden llamarme Yoda-sensei o Yodaime-san o como gusten, es q mi apellido es algo complicado de pronunciar y no quiero q se traben la lengua al llamarme- todos rieron en coro al escuchar aquella pequeña broma

Entonces el hombre dijo –muy bien, como soy nuevo en este colegio quiero conocerlos a todos, así q hagan una pequeña presentación diciéndome sus nombres, edades, aficiones, q les gusta, q les disgusta, si tienen alguna relación, q tipo de música les gusta y… esas cosas- Naruto levanto la mano y dijo –para q quiere saber todo eso?, sensei-

El sensei dijo –mi idea es q lleguemos a ser amigos, quiero q se olviden de esa relación de profesor-alumno cuando estén conmigo, quiero q vacilemos (parrandear, molestar), q hablemos de lo q quieran, q no se sientan abatidos cada vez q salen por esa puerta- Naruto dijo –suena divertido Yoda-sensei-

Yodaime dijo –ok, a ver empieza tu- el rubio se puso de pie y dijo –mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, me gusta oír música, andar con mis amigos, ver películas de terror, el break dance, leer, no me gusta la gente mentirosa ni hipócrita, me fascinan los vampiros, odio q me presionen, no tengo ninguna relación con nadie y me gusta todo tipo de música menos el regueaton (sorry, pero a mi tampoco)- y así pasaron las dos horas hablando de lo q les gustaba y lo q no

Hasta q el timbre les dio la señal de salida al descanso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, los cuales correspondían a la hora de almuerzo, hora en la q cierto rubio se reunía con sus amigos bajo el árbol de mango, sitio donde se ponían a hablar mal de algunos profesores o de otras cosas.

Naruto tenia recostada su cabeza a su mochila y les contaba a sus amigos la pequeña discusión q tuvo la noche anterior con Deidara, al acabar el relato, Lee dijo –entonces esta enojado por q bailas?- el rubio dijo algo afligido –esta furioso, con decirles q hoy ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue-

Ritsuka le revolvió un poco los cabellos y dijo –tranquilo, ya se le pasara y veras como acepta tus gustos… peor hubiera sido si te gustara el sadomasoquismo o algo así- el rubio dijo –tal vez me guste el sadomasoquismo y no lo sepamos, q tal si probamos, Ritsu- el ojivioleta le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y dijo –en tus sueños, pervertido- el castaño dijo –hablando de todo un poco, vieras q Ritsu esta enamorado- el ojivioleta dijo –cállate Lee!- el rubio curioso se sentó y dijo –de quien, de quien?-

En ese momento por el pasillo paso un hombre de unos 22 años, ojos azules, rubio platino, cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, aquel hombre miraba distraídamente los jardines y al ver a Ritsuka dijo –como estas? Ritsuka-kun- el ojivioleta se sonrojo y dijo –muy bien, gracias, Sou-sensei- el hombre siguió su camino y Naruto dijo –el profesor Soubi de arte contemporáneo?- el castaño asintió efusivamente, ya q Ritsuka le tenia tapada la boca con la mano.

Después de un rato de bromear, el descanso acabo y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

En otro lugar Deidara daba una clase sobre la vida y obras de Shakespeare - … entre sus obras literarias más importantes destacan: sueño de una noche de verano, el mercader de Venecia, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, el famoso y para muchos ejemplar Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, entre muchas otras…- sonó el timbre y el rubio dijo –quiero para mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio el nombre, fecha y editorial donde William Shakespeare publico sus obras… buenas tardes- el salón quedo vacío en cuestión de unos minutos.

Se recostó a la silla de su escritorio y subió los pies a la mesa, tomo un libro q encontró en su escritorio y se dispuso a leer, aquel libro era de Naruto y trataba acerca del vampirismo en la edad media, estaba tan sumido en su lectura q no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi, hasta q este dijo –te interesan los vampiros? O es simple curiosidad?- el rubio cerro el libro y dijo –el libro es de mi hermano- lo guardo en su sitio y se puso a revisar unos exámenes

Itachi sonrió y dijo –a mi si, tienen cierto aire misterioso q me hace sentir muy cómodo- el rubio dijo sin despegar los ojos del papel –mi hermano se muere por conocer uno- el profesor de historia dijo –si quieres le presento uno- el rubio miro al azabache y dijo –no me gusta q ilusionen a mi hermano con algo q no existe- el azabache dijo –el hecho de q algo no se vea, no significa q no exista- el ojiazul dijo –acaso tienes pruebas de q existan?- el azabache sonrió con prepotencia y dijo sensualmente –si quieres puedo mostrarte-

Deidara volvió a su examen y dijo –tengo mucho trabajo q hacer- el azabache dijo –sabias q esta noche hay una presentación de break dance en el auditorio de la calle Osmos?- el rubio dijo –había oído rumores, pero no sabia donde era, por q? tienes planeado ir?- el azabache dijo haciéndose el interesante –la verdad no se, no me gusta ir solo a esas cosas… y tengo la sospecha de q Sasuke va a ir a escondidas… debería ir, no crees?-

El rubio dijo pensativo –tienes razón… es mas, vamos juntos- había caído en la trampa; el azabache levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y dijo –nos vemos mas tarde- (q iras a hacer Itachi?/ I: yo? Nada… . [jujuju])

Al caer la noche, aquel grupo estaba preparado para dar un gran espectáculo, todos iban vestidos de colegiales y se les había unido una linda chica de cabello castaño, llamada Sakura (es hermana de Lee), la cual también iba vestida de colegiala, con una mega mini falda y una blusa blanca, la cual tenia sobre su cuello una corbata negra. Todos llevaban un antifaz negro con detalles en dorado

Sakura fue la primera en salir a escena, tomo el micrófono y dijo –buenas noches, damas y caballeros, los organizadores y yo queremos agradecerles q nos acompañen esta noche…. Les quiero presentar a… ¡¡Los Dark Angels!!- todos aplaudieron cuando vieron a cinco apuestos colegiales con un sexy antifaz entrar a escena.

Desde el fondo del auditorio Deidara e Itachi miraban todo lo q ocurría, Sam tomo el micrófono y dijo abrazando a la chica por la cintura –muchas gracias, preciosa… (Le hablo al publico) todos los fondos q se recauden esta noche será para reparar el albergue de la calle Satoishi q no se si recuerdan fue arrasado por un tornado la semana pasada, ahora vamos a bajar el telón unos minutos para prepararnos… gracias por su paciencia- bajaron una cortina de color vino, la cual estaba remendada con varios pedazos de tela de otros colores.

Dos minutos después volvió a subir y en escena había una banqueta, en la q estaba sentada la chica q los presento leyendo un grueso libro q tenia como titulo "química nivel 1"

Un grupo de cuatro muchachos entraron a la escena y al ver a la chica sola decidieron tomar medidas, se le acercaron, le quitaron el libro e intentaron cortejarla, pero ella los ignoraba y les pedía le devolvieran el libro, pero no quisieron.

Entonces entra a escena el quinto chico, le quita el libro q uno de los chicos y se lo devuelve a la chica, al hacerlo le da su mejilla para recibir un beso de agradecimiento, pero lo q recibió fue un golpazo con el libro, la chica se fue y los otros cuatro le dieron una paliza al q le devolvió el libro.

Cerraron el telón y salio de entre las cortinas el q estaba recibiendo la paliza (con el uniforme mal puesto), tomo el micrófono y dijo –ahora vean dos semanas después- unas manos lo halaron al interior del escenario haciendo q casi se le cayera el micrófono.

Se abre el telón y se ven a dos chicos, uno era el líder de los q molestaron a la chica y el otro el q le devolvió el libro, ambos empezaron un duelo de pasos de break dance, el cual quedo en un inevitable empate, ambos se miraron con furia y optaron por la solución mas ilógica, molerse a golpes mutuamente.

Minutos después paso la chica del libro de la mano con otro chico, los otros dos miraron a la pareja y luego de ponerse de pie, estrecharon sus manos y se fueron en dirección contraria, el telón nuevamente se cerro y salieron los dos q estaban peleando.

Uno de ellos dijo –la moraleja de esta historia es…- le cedió el micrófono al otro y este dijo –q el amor es un porquería?- el primero le dio un suave golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y dijo –no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, baka- los dos entraron otra vez al escenario y dos minutos después se volvió a abrir el telón.

En el escenario estaban cuatro muchachos vestidos con sudaderas, gorras y pantalones enormes, practicando break dance tranquilamente, en eso paso un chico vestido con una camiseta negra de tirantes y una pantaloneta azul, llevaba unas bolsas de un mandado q había hecho, los cuatro lo miraron descaradamente al pasar, se reunieron en circulo y después de unos segundos uno de ellos se acerco al chico y le pidió q los acompañara un rato, pero el chico se negó.

El break dancer le silbo a los otros y estos se acercaron casi corriendo, y llevaron casi alzado al chico al sitio donde estaban practicando, lo sentaron en la banqueta (lo hicieron tirado) y se pusieron a demostrarle algunos de sus mejores pasos, después de un pequeña demostración le hicieron una seña para q hiciera algún paso, pero él se volvió a negar

Los otros lo miraron y uno de ellos hizo un paso q al final le resulto mal, el de camiseta se puso de pie y luego de ayudarle a ponerse de pie hizo el mismo paso solo q a la perfección, los otros le aplaudieron y el chico después de hacer un paso aun mas complicado le hizo una seña a uno de ellos para q lo repitiera, el otro lo hizo y así hicieron durante un rato, hasta q cambiaron la canción e hicieron una coreografía bastante original, al acabarla todos se reunieron en el centro del escenario, se quitaron el antifaz y abrazados le hicieron una reverencia al publico.

El auditorio estallo en aplausos.

Naruto tomo el micrófono y dijo –de parte de los Dark Angels, mil gracias por acompañarnos-

Media hora después el auditorio estaba vacío y los break dancers no podían estar más contentos con la suma recaudada, le dieron el dinero a la administradora del albergue y se fueron a cambiar de ropa a los vestidores.

Deidara había entrado y dijo –los felicito chicos. Fue grandioso- Naruto miro incrédulo a su hermano y dijo –en serio te gusto?- el mayor dijo –la verdad si, pero mi grupo era mejor en su época- despeino a su hermano y dijo –nos vemos en la salida, dobe- y salio.

Ritsuka se acerco a su amigo y dijo –tu hermano bailaba break?- el rubio dijo –yo estoy mas asombrado q tu, Ritsu- Sam dijo –Lee, tu hermana tiene novio?- el castaño dijo –ni se te ocurra, imbecil- Leon se rió y dijo –no me digas q eres celoso, Lee- la chica entro y dijo –Shaoran, ya nos vamos?- el castaño dijo –ya casi, Sakura- la chica salio y los otros estallaron en carcajadas –"Shaoran"- dijeron a coro, el castaño estaba sonrojado y dijo –ya basta idiotas- Naruto dijo –te llamas "Lee Shaoran o Shaoran Lee"?- el castaño se puso aun mas rojo y dijo –cállate Naruto!-

Y así estuvieron molestándolo con el nombre hasta q Lee salio con su hermana, Leon le tomo del brazo y dijo –puedo hablar contigo?- el castaño le pidió a su hermana q lo esperara un momento, ambos se fueron a un rincón de la entrada y Lee dijo –q pasa?, Leon- el peliblanco dijo –yo… quería saber… si me acompañas mañana a un ensayo de una obra q tengo… es q como a ti te gustan los ángeles y en la obra salen unos.. Me preguntaba si querías… no se, tal vez ir conmigo- el castaño dijo –yo… yo… me encantaría n.n – el peliblanco sonrió y abrazo a su amigo de la cintura, apoyando su barbilla suavemente en su hombro y dijo a su oído –hasta mañana- , le beso la mejilla y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora: en este capitulo aparecen cosas muy interesantes, disfruten y déjenme algún review, plis… n.n

**Cap 2: Ángeles y demonios**

A la mañana siguiente Lee estaba listo en el parque de la dama sonriente esperando a su amigo, un chico vestido al mejor estilo gótico se acerco y dijo –q hora tienes?- el castaño miro su reloj y dijo –las ocho y quince- el gótico lo miro de arriba abajo y dijo –a quien esperas?- el castaño se extraño de aquella pregunta y dijo –a alguien – el gótico dijo –esperas a un chico llamado Leon, y yo espero a uno llamado Ritsuka, de hecho ambos son tus amigos, o me equivoco?-

Lee estaba asombrado del poder deductivo de aquel desconocido y dijo –quien eres?- el gótico dijo –mi nombre es Raven y pronto sabrás de mi… nos vemos luego Lee- se interno entre los árboles del parque y desapareció misteriosamente.

Lee observaba detenidamente el lugar donde aquel extraño individuo desapareció, hasta q Leon dijo –buenos días, Lee- el castaño dijo –hola Leon- y ambos se fueron al circo donde trabajaba el peliblanco, hablando de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Leon lo llevo hasta su habitación y dijo luego de invitarlo a sentarse en su cama –Lee… yo.. Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte algo, pero no se como lo vas a tomar- **es hora de decirle mi secreto… espero q después de esto me sigas considerando tu amigo**.

Se quito la camisa y de su espalda emergieron dos enormes y hermosas alas azules, Lee no podía estar mas asombrado, se puso de pie y rodeo a Leon, miro detenidamente las alas y acercando tímidamente una mano a ellas dijo –son reales?- el ojiazul dijo –tanto como tu y yo… si quieres puedes tocarlas- el castaño acaricio suavemente la orilla de una, haciendo q se abriera lentamente, al ver esa reacción dijo –te molesta?- el ojiazul negó con la cabeza y dijo –es q me haces cosquillas- el castaño sonrió y dijo –no sabia q los ángeles tuviesen cosquillas- Leon se dio vuelta y dijo –no estas molesto por ocultártelo?-

El castaño sonrió dulcemente y dijo –para nada… oye, puedes volar?- Leon dijo –claro, para q crees q sirven?- el castaño abrazo a su amigo y dijo –gracias por tenerme esa confianza, baka- Leon se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió al abrazo de su amigo, Lee tenia recostada la cabeza al pecho de su amigo y se aferraba a su firme espalda con cariño, mientras el ángel le tomaba de la nuca y la cintura en un dulce abrazo.

Lee dijo aun en su posición –Leon… no se supone q tienes q ensayar?—el ojiazul dijo –de hecho hoy es mi día libre… quieres pasarlo conmigo?- el castaño se separo de su amigo y dijo fingiendo molestia –estas diciendo q me mentiste?- el ángel oculto sus alas y dijo –yo no te mentí, te dije q verías ángeles y acabas de ver uno- el castaño sonrió y dijo –a donde quieres ir?- el ángel se vistió y dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Lee –a donde mi protegido quiera- el castaño se extraño de esa expresión y dijo –q es eso de protegido?-

Leon le explico q los ángeles pueden elegir a alguien para proteger en caso de q corra algún peligro y q él lo eligió, ya q siempre le tuvo mucho cariño y aprecio.

(Todos sabemos q lo amas, deciselo!/L: aun no).

En otro lado Raven seguía de cerca de Ritsuka, para hacerle entender lo q en realidad era, Ritsuka estaba bastante nervioso, tanto q sin querer choco contra un joven de 23 años de cabellos cortos y plateados, ojos azules y cuerpo atlético llamado Dante, el chico se disculpo y siguió su camino.

Raven paso al lado de Dante totalmente indiferente, hasta q éste le tomo del brazo y dijo –se q sabes quien soy y de lo q soy capaz hechicero, así q te sugiero dejes en paz a ese humano- Raven lo miro desafiante y dijo –el no es humano y lo q haga no es tu problema… cazador de pacotilla- su brazo fue consumido en sombras y traspaso el agarre de Dante sin dañarlo.

Ritsuka observo todo y cuando quiso dar la vuelta en la esquina, Raven le apareció de frente y dijo –no vale la pena q huyas de tu destino, Ritsuka- el ojivioleta dijo –quien eres?- el gótico dijo –mi nombre es Raven y soy un Sombra al igual q tu- el ojivioleta dijo –q se supone q es un sombra?- el gótico dijo –es un demonio capaz de manejar las sombras a su antojo- el ojivioleta dijo –y si se me antoja mandarte a la…-

Raven lo interrumpió diciendo –puedes decirme lo q quieras, pero hasta q controles tus poderes y por consiguiente tu carácter nunca me podrás mandar ahí, imbecil- el ojivioleta dijo –pues mas imbecil eres tu si crees q voy a seguirte el juego- Raven dijo –quieres una demostración?- el ojivioleta le dio la espalda y dijo –no me interesa, psicópata-

Después de caminar unos metros Dante apareció de un callejón oscuro y dijo –no te recomiendo q provoques a un sombra, pueden ser muy persuasivos- el ojivioleta dijo –dile a tu amigo q no me interesan sus deslices mentales y q siga con el medicamento-, el peliplateado sonrió ante tal comentario y dijo -Raven también fue humano y también fue arrogante como tu- el chico dijo –no soy como él-

El joven dijo –demuéstraselo, él negó sus poderes cuando su maestra lo busco, acepta tu destino con la frente en alto y demuéstrale q no todos los sombra son cobardes como él- el chico dijo –tu como sabes q los negó?- el ojiazul dijo –mi hermana fue su maestra- el chico escucho unos pasos y miro en dirección a ellos, pero al no ver a nadie volteo a ver a Dante y éste había desaparecido.

Ritsuka llego a su salón de clases a esperar q el profesor llegara, minutos después entro acompañado de Raven, el profesor dijo –chicos, él es Raven un alumno de intercambio de la ciudad Azula quiero q lo traten bien- el gótico se sentó junto a Ritsuka y dijo –hola, Ritsuka- el ojivioleta dijo bajito –q haces aquí?, maldito- el gótico arranco un pedazo de papel y puso _**"quiero aprender de tu mundo, imbecil" **_Ritsuka contesto _**"no hay mucho q un sombra pueda aprender aquí" **_

Raven leyó el mensaje y escribió _**"aun sigue en pie mi oferta, te parece después de clases en la parte de atrás?"**_ Ritsuka pareció pensarlo un poco y contesto _**"espero no arrepentirme"**_.

Al caer la tarde Lee y Leon se despidieron en el parque de la dama sonriente después de un día hermoso, en el q ambos hablaron de sus familias y sus sueños a futuro, tocaron un par de veces el tema de los ángeles; Lee dijo –y por lo de tus… no te preocupes, no le diré nada a los demás- Leon sonrió y dijo –será nuestro secreto?- el castaño dijo –claro, para q están los amigos?- estrecharon sus manos en señal de acuerdo y se fueron cada uno por su lado, pensando en la ocasión perfecta para abrirle su corazón al otro.

En la casa de Naruto, este estaba haciendo limpieza general con su hermano (día libre de Deidara), Naruto estaba limpiando el sótano, cuando vio una extraña luz rojiza q salía de una pequeña abertura en la pared aparentemente de concreto, el chico subió las escaleras a toda velocidad para contarle a su hermano, pero no contó con q tuviesen visitas y él estuviese todo lleno de polvo y telarañas (el sótano estaba descuidado).

Los hermanos Uchiha estaban tranquilamente sentados en el comedor de su casa, tomando café con su hermano y platicando como si nada; Sasuke fue el primero en verlo y dijo –hola, Naruto… q te paso?- el otro se sonrojo y dijo –estaba arreglando algo, voy a ducharme y ya bajo-

Itachi dijo –tu debes ser el hermano de Deidara, mucho gusto, Itachi Uchiha… el hermano de este idiota q tengo al lado- el menor de los Uchiha lo miro y pensó **mas idiota tu, q pretendes llevarte bien con un mediocre humano**, el profesor de literatura dijo –Naruto, por q no le muestras a Sasuke el nuevo juego q compraste?- el chico rubio dijo –claro.. Vamos Sasuke- los dos subieron a la segunda planta y entraron a la habitación del rubio, la cual estaba adornada con posters de grupos de rock conocidos y uno q otro bastante terrorífico.

Sasuke dijo –q maquina tienes?- el rubio dijo orgulloso –Wii y tu?- el azabache dijo –también…- se sentó en la cama del rubio y Naruto dijo dándole una caja de un juego –si quieres puedes ir jugándolo, yo me doy una ducha y ya vengo- el azabache asintió y puso en marcha el juego, mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer por el atlético cuerpo de Naruto (recuerden q el baile es un buen ejercicio).

El azabache puso en pausa el juego y se acerco a la puerta del baño del cuarto del rubio, lo podía oír tararear una canción en japonés, reviso la perilla de la puerta y pudo comprobar q Naruto olvido poner seguro (q dobe/D: y si lo hizo a propósito?), la giro sigilosamente y se asomo por una rendijita.

El moreno observo detenidamente aquella hermosa silueta q le dejaba ver la cortina del baño, la cual al tener un diseño de un bosque de bambú, le permitía ver ciertas partes de la piel tostadita del rubio (ñ.n q perver sonó eso!).

Estaba tan apetecible y a su merced, por q no aprovechar y meterle mano?... por q no hacerlo suyo?, por q no darle una probadita?, sacudió su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento pervertido y después de cerrar la puerta se sentó otra vez en la cama.

Naruto salio del baño rato después (con ropa), se sentó al lado de Sasuke y dijo –por q aun no has empezado a jugar?- el azabache dijo –este juego tiene un modo multijugador, quieres q juguemos?- el rubio sonrió y tomando los otros controles del juego dijo –vamos a ver de q estas hecho, Uchiha- el azabache hizo clic en el menú y dijo –lo mismo digo Uzumaki-.

Ambos crearon personajes parecidos a ellos y empezaron a explorar aquellos mundos virtuales juntos, enfrentándose a dragones, zombis y quimeras custodiaban algún tesoro en aquel juego (algo así como Tsubasa Chronicles).

Luego de dos horas y muchas risas y almohadazos Itachi toco la puerta y le dijo a su hermano –oto-baka ya nos vamos- el azabache menor se despidió de su amigo y se fue con su hermano mayor al metro q los llevaría a su subterráneo hogar.

En el colegio de Konoha, Ritsuka y Raven estaban en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, el gótico se paro frente al ojivioleta y dijo –no te asustes, Ritsu- el ojivioleta –no me asustan trucos baratos- el gótico sonrió y al levantar su mano derecha se creo una gigantesca garra, la cual provenía del suelo; la garra tomo un balde de metal q había a un costado del gimnasio y lo estrujo, hasta hacerlo quedar inservible; Ritsuka dijo –es mejor q lo vuelvas a la normalidad o será muy difícil explicar q le paso a ese balde-, pero la advertencia fue inoportuna, ya q en ese momento paso el profesor favorito de Ritsuka, Soubi.

El joven se acerco al balde q estaba tirado en el suelo y dijo –esto parece ser obra de un sombra- miro a los dos chicos y dijo –cual de los dos hizo esto?- Raven dijo –fui yo, guardián Soubi- Ritsuka dijo –guardián?- el profesor dijo –muy hábil Raven, no sabia q pudieras reconocer a otros así de fácil-

Raven tomo con sus sombras el balde y lo volvió a su forma original sin esfuerzo, miro al profesor y dijo –deberías mostrar tu verdadera forma, si lo q quieres es pelea- el rubio dijo –soy de los pacíficos- el gótico sonrió y dijo –Ritsuka también es un sombra, aunque le cueste admitirlo- el ojivioleta miro desafiante al gótico y dijo dirigiéndose a donde tenia su mochila –tengo mejores cosas q hacer q escucharte con tus divagaciones mentales- se dirigió al profesor –buenas tardes, Sou-sensei- el profesor le regalo una dulce sonrisa y dijo –hasta mañana, Ritsuka-kun-.

Una vez los dos solos el rubio dijo –donde se esconden ahora?- el sombra tomo su mochila y dijo –en el mismo lugar, pero ahora esta mejor… seria bueno q regresaras- el rubio dijo –no creo- al oír eso sonrió maquiavélicamente y dijo –tengo planeado convencer a Ritsuka para q tome su lugar en nuestro hogar- el rubio se quedo callado unos instantes y dijo –tal vez, lo piense- el sombra quería sacarse una pequeña duda q tenia y dijo –te gusta Ritsuka, verdad?- el rubio lo miro y dijo –si ya sabes la respuesta para q preguntas?- el chico sonrió al recordar q su rubio amigo sabia a la perfección q los sombra pueden leer los corazones de otras personas.

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron cada uno su rumbo, Soubi a su apartamento y Raven al metro de la fortaleza.

De camino al metro Raven fue interceptado por un grupo de hombres encapuchados.

El grupo estaba fuertemente armado con espadas, tridentes, cadenas, y toda clase de armas extrañas con un destellos misterioso color dorado, el sombra al verlos dijo –parece q no les han enseñado modales- uno de ellos le lanzo una flecha, pero Raven la esquivo y dijo –será divertido enseñarles- su cuerpo fue consumido por sombras y estas se dispersaron atacando a todos los encapuchados a una velocidad impresionante, segundos después el sombra estaba de pie en medio del grupo y dijo –espero q hayan tomado nota- chasqueo los dedos y todos los encapuchados cayeron inconscientes.

Una persona aplaudió rompiendo el ambiente silencioso, Raven miro hacia un callejón oscuro y dijo –q haces aquí? Cazador- Dante salio del callejón y dijo –tenia la idea de defenderte, pero parece q lo haces muy bien sin ayuda- el sombra dijo –en efecto y aun tengo ganas de patear traseros, te apuntas?- el cazador dijo –esta noche mi trabajo no tiene q ver contigo, Raven- ambos se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos en un modo indescifrable, como si quisieran leer la mente del otro para saber q es lo q realmente ocultan.

De repente se escucho un rugido aterrador, proveniente de alguna criatura infernal q venia con intenciones de destruir la ciudad o al mundo entero si no era detenida de inmediato; Raven dijo (sin dejar de ver las orbes azules de Dante) –parece q te llaman- el ojiazul dijo –quieres divertirte un poco?- el chico desvió la mirada indiferente y dijo –me da igual-.

Dante sonrió perversamente y dijo –parece q me encontró- un enorme demonio salio de entre la oscuridad de la noche y ataco a los dos jóvenes, los cuales esquivaron el ataque con facilidad.

&&&&&&& _**EN LA CASA UZUMAKI **_&&&&&&&

Deidara estaba haciendo los exámenes para su grupo, cuando su hermanito lo interrumpió diciendo –Deidara, puedo preguntarte algo?- el joven desvió la mirada del monitor y dijo –q pasa Naru- el rubiecito dijo –esta mañana vi algo en el sótano, me acompañas?- el joven se puso de pie y acercándose a la puerta de su oficina dijo –espero q esta vez no sea una de tus bromas o sino me voy a encargar de q tu grupito se quede sin su rubio estrella-.

Naruto lo llevo al sótano y le mostró la luz rojiza, el joven acerco una navaja a la rendija y después de escarbarla un poco dijo –parece q hay algo al otro lado- se alejo un poco y Naruto dijo –q será?- Deidara dijo –una puerta, pero parece q no se ha usado en siglos… intentemos abrirla- el chico dijo –y si al otro lado hay una horda de asesinos en serie?-

Deidara sabia como convencer a su hermanito y dijo –y si hay una secta de vampiros dormidos? Esperando a ser despertados- el chico sonrió y dijo –ya traigo el martillo!! – el joven sonrió y siguió inspeccionando la puerta, cinco segundos después un hiperactivo y emocionado Naruto estaba detrás suyo gritando a todo pulmón -ABRELA DEIDARA, ABRELA! ONEGAI!!!- El joven dijo –si, ya la abro, tranquilo… si no Te callas no la abro!!-

Como por arte de magia el emocionado Naruto se quedo mudo y quietecito al lado de su hermano, el cual raspaba pacientemente las orillas de la puerta, dos horas y muchos pleitos después, la susodicha estaba descubierta como un misterio en aquella antigua casa, de la cual se sabía muy poco.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron asombrados e impacientes por saber q secreto se ocultaba al otro lado; Deidara dijo –tráeme el bate de béisbol y una linterna- el chico lo obedeció de inmediato y cuando se lo dio a su hermano dijo –q vas a hacer?- el joven dijo –tu te quedas con el bate y yo me quedo con este tubo, si te separas de mi, te tienes q defender… no sabemos q hay al otro lado de la puerta- el chico se asombro un poco al oír a su hermano hablando así y dijo –ni loco me separo de ti-.

Deidara abrió lentamente la puerta, revelando un pasillo sepulcral y un lúgubre ambiente; adornado con antorchas y gárgolas de piedra en el umbral de la puerta al final del pasillo, el cual no era muy largo.

El profesor de literatura ilumino el lúgubre pasillo para poder tener una ligera idea de lo q había al otro lado de la puerta; Naruto dijo –Deidara… esto parece un castillo- el joven asintió y agrego –vamos-.

Al acercarse a las gárgolas ambas iluminaron sus ojos en color rojo, miraron a Naruto y dijeron al unísono –Kyubi… (Miraron a Deidara) Hechicero… pasen- la puerta se abrió de par en par de inmediato y los dos jóvenes pasaron ingenuos a lo q había al otro lado.

Entraron a un corredor con varias puertas, Naruto acerco la mano a una de ellas y dijo –hermano, ésta esta abierta- Deidara se acerco y dijo –veamos- abrieron la puerta y al otro lado había una oficina, con varios libreros, un escritorio y tres acogedoras sillas, una de las cuales estaba ocupada por un joven de unos 28 años, cabello negro, grandes ojeras, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, no usaba zapatos y estaba sentado de una extraña forma (adivinen quien es…).

El extraño joven cerro de golpe el libro q tenia en sus manos y dijo –buenas noches, q buscan?- Deidara dijo –queremos saber q es este lugar- el joven tomo una taza con varios dulces y dijo ofreciéndoselos a Naruto –gustas?- el chico miro a su hermano y luego de q éste asintiera tomo uno y le agradeció al joven con una amable sonrisa, el joven tomo un dulce y luego de comérselo dijo –este, es un santuario para quienes no son aceptados en el mundo exterior-.

Naruto dijo –q significa eso?- el joven dijo –muchos seres son digamos.. q excluidos de la sociedad por su físico o por su forma de ser, aquí los cuidamos y les aconsejamos a no dañar a los humanos- Deidara extrañado por esa forma de hablar dijo –estas diciendo q no eres humano?- el joven dijo –creí q era mas inteligente joven Uzumaki- Naruto miro a su asombrado hermano y le dijo al misterioso joven –quien rayos eres?!- el pelinegro sonrió y dijo –mi nombre es L y soy un sombra, de hecho trabajo en un archivo secreto de criaturas mágicas, el cual esta en esta fortaleza-

Naruto parecía vivir un sueño y dijo emocionado –aquí viven vampiros?- el joven sonrió y dijo –de hecho si y son unos bastardos malhumorados, así q te recomiendo no molestarlos en especial al menor… creo q se llama Sasuke o Chiasuke o algo así- el chico dijo –creo q lo conozco- Deidara no cabía en su asombro y dijo –unas gárgolas de piedra llamaron a Naruto Kyubi, q significa eso?- el sombra inspecciono un librero, buscando un libro, al no encontrarlo refunfuñó unas cuantas groserías en contra de los curiosos y un tal Light.

Después de unos minutos L les dio un grueso libro q tenia por nombre "Criaturas q odian a los humanos", Deidara lo tomo y empezó a buscar el mencionado nombre al hallarlo (casi al final del libro) leyó "Kyubi es un zorro legendario q odia a la humanidad por su capacidad de amar, dicha capacidad le fue negada por su creador, el cual pensó q siendo este un demonio tan poderoso no necesitaría tal cosa, ignorando por completo q al negarle esta habilidad se le niegan también todas las posibilidades de explotar al máximo su poder.

Yodaime Uzumaki decidió encerrarlo de por vida en un contenedor vivo con el fin de q Kyubi aprendiera a sentir con su contenedor aquel sentimiento q le fue negado por su creador"

Naruto estaba estupefacto y dijo –quien diablos es Yodaime Uzumaki?- Deidara dijo –era nuestro padre, murió cuando tu tenias seis años por eso tal vez no lo recuerdes- el chico rubio dijo –es raro… tengo un profesor con el mismo nombre… y si no murió?- el mayor le dio un suave golpecito en la frente con dos dedos y dijo –no sueñes- L empezó a reírse como desquiciado (a las fans de L disculpen, es una expresión n.n).

Deidara y Naruto lo miraron extrañados y el chico dijo –q es tan gracioso?- el sombra paro de reír y dijo seriamente –ustedes- Deidara dijo –sabes algo q nosotros no, dilo de una vez!- L dijo -es mejor mostrárselos- miro a Deidara y dijo –o prefieres guiarnos tu, hechicero?- el joven rubio no entendía a q diablos se referían cuando decían eso de "hechicero" si el ni siquiera sabia un simple truco de magia.

L estaba desesperado con la ignorancia de sus visitantes y dijo –cuando tenias doce años, bailabas Break dance con dos chicos de tu edad llamados Inuki y Tonny, un día encontraron una biblioteca subterránea en la escuela en la q estudiaban, tu te dedicaste a devorar los libros de hechizos, Tonny los de demonios y el otro los de criaturas, juntos aprendieron cosas q ningún humano debía saber, dos años después se separaron para estudiar cosas diferentes y hoy en dia los tres están en la ciudad de nuevo- tomo unos dulces y los comió tranquilamente.

Deidara dijo –Tonny murió un año después y de Inuki solo se q se fue al norte, tu como sabes eso?- L sonrió de una extraña manera y dijo –los dos están en esta misma fortaleza (miro su reloj) de hecho Dante va a entrar en dos minutos- los hermanos Uzumaki estaban asombrados con aquello y dos minutos después Dante entro a la oficina, Deidara lo miro y dijo –Tonny?- el cazador miro a Deidara y dijo –mi nombre es Dante, cambie mi nombre hace unos años… rubio idiota-.

L dijo –como te fue con tu trabajo?- el cazador dijo –Raven me ayudo un poco …. Fue divertido- le dio una bolsa negra agregando –ya no dará problemas- Deidara dijo –eres cazador?- el peliblanco le explico q ahora cazaba monstruos y demonios para ayudar a erradicar los crímenes y q Inuki daba clases de psicología y en las noches le ayudaba a algunos descarriados.

Querido lector: me merezco un review? Q opinan? Grax por leer!!!!

JA NEEE!!!!! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Les cuento q estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto q daré a conocer muy pronto en la pagina, es un pequeño regalito q les quiero dar a mis queridas (os) lectores (as) por apoyarme tanto en mis dos proyectos anteriores, ya casi termino "Endemoniado amor".

En este nuevo proyecto he decidido utilizar palabras o frases de mi natal Costa Rica, en caso de q no las entiendan, por favor díganmelo en algún review y yo con gusto les explico; su titulo lo dice todo…. Al final de este capitulo se los diré.

_____________________________*o*__________________________________-_-__

**Cap 3: Descubrimientos.**

Deidara estaba muy contento al haber encontrado a su amigo de la infancia, ambos estaban muy tranquilos conversando de sus vidas en aquella oficina.

Naruto escuchaba con atención cada palabra q decían ambos jóvenes, el peliblanco dijo –según tengo entendido, Naruto baila, q tan bueno es? Dei-baka- el aludido respondió –es casi tan bueno como Inuki – el cazador sonrió y agrego –ese pulgoso era un contorsionista-

Después de hora y media, el hermano de Deidara estaba prácticamente dormido en un sofá, L sonrió dulcemente al ver al profesor de literatura cobijar a su hermanito con su saco.

Dante lo llamo al pasillo y éste lo siguió confiado, los tres caminaron unos metros hasta unas puertas dobles al final del pasillo, al atravesarlas pudieron observar un hermoso bosque artificial, lleno de abetos y robles.

Deidara estaba fascinado con aquel espectáculo natural, tanto q no se dio cuenta q era observado por mas de uno q se ocultaba entre la maleza.

Deidara camino unos pasos al interior del bosque, cuando la voz de Dante lo detuvo –no te alejes mucho, es territorio de vampiros y hombres lobo y a ellos les gusta el sabor de los humanos- el rubio sonrió con prepotencia y dijo –aun se defenderme, Dante- no termino de articular esa frase cuando cinco hombres lobo intentaron atacarlo. O.o.

Segundos antes de q las fieras le tocasen un cabello, levanto su mano izquierda y susurro un "_staticuss_" (no soy buena para inventar palabras mágicas), los hombres lobo quedaron petrificados y suspendidos en el aire, antes de caer y hacer un ruido sordo, tal como el q hace un sartén al caer.

Un lobo gris se le acerco, lo miro y Deidara dijo –hola, amigo-, el animal se trasformó en un apuesto joven de la misma edad q Deidara, con el cabello largo gris, ojos verdes, contextura delgada, usaba una camisa negra (ajustadita *////*), unos pantalones a la cadera azules (ajustaditos *////*) y no andaba zapatos (aju.. emm nada).

Inuki le sonrió malvadamente antes de literalmente saltarle encima, guindándosele del cuello y atrapando sus caderas con las piernas, provocando q Deidara cayera de un modo bastante cómico, de espaldas.

L saco su celular y fotografió aquel momento tan cómico, Dante le pregunto q si se lo iba a mostrar a Light, a lo cual respondió –tal vez a un amigo- el otro sonrió viendo la oportunidad perfecta de despejar la duda de quien es el tipo q visita tanto al sombra –es el detective Yagami?.- el sombra pareció pensárselo bastante cuando después de unos segundos dijo –talvez- una gota bajo por la sien de Deidara e Inuki al escuchar parte de la conversación.

Un vampiro se acerco velozmente a Deidara, captando su atención, aquel vampiro era Itachi, miro a su presa y dijo –tu debes ser el hechicero del q todos hablan, creo q ya me conoces- el rubio dijo –buenas noches Uchiha Itachi, al parecer vives en esta fortaleza- el vampiro sonrió mostrándole sus hermosos y letales colmillos a Deidara.

Dante coloco su espada en el cuello de Itachi y dijo –él no es tu cena- Itachi desapareció de la vista del rubio y apareció velozmente detrás de Dante, intento sujetarle la nuca, pero Deidara lo detuvo diciendo "_staticuss"_, el vampiro se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, Deidara pensó q su hechizo había funcionado y se acercó al vampiro diciendo –Dante, no te preocupes.. No creo q me haga daño- le dio la espalda al vampiro y ese fue su peor error de la noche.

Itachi lo abrazo desde atrás y dijo a su oído en un tono sumamente sensual –nunca te haría daño, muñeco- el rubio se sonrojo e intentando soltarse dijo a sus amigos –q hacen ahí parados? Ayúdenme!!- el vampiro rió divertido y dijo –ellos no te escuchan, estoy dentro de tu cabeza y tu estas dentro de la mía, ambos podemos controlar lo q pase en este lugar… (Besitos en el cuello de Deidara) q quieres hacer?- el rubio dejo de luchar y dijo –quiero q me sueltes y hablemos como dos hombres civilizados-

El vampiro se rió contra la piel del rubio y dijo –no soy humano- el rubio dijo –bueno.. Entonces como un vampiro y un hombre civilizados?- el vampiro lo soltó y de inmediato aparecieron dos cómodos sofás, una mesa con una jarra de te y dos tazas y una chimenea encendida.

El rubio estaba asombrado se sentó el uno de los sofás y espero a q el vampiro siguiera su ejemplo, pero éste estaba tan embobado viendo el cuerpo del rubio q ignoro por completo q estaba haciendo.

Deidara ya estaba bastante incomodo con la mirada del vampiro, se puso de pie, le dio dos cachetadas y dijo zarandeándolo –Itachi, reaccione… Itachi!!!!- el vampiro dijo –ya deja de zarandearme!- el rubio lo soltó, haciendo q cayera sentado en uno de los sofás, sirvió las dos tazas de te y se sentó frente al vampiro diciendo –hace cuanto viven aquí?- el vampiro dijo –hace mas de cinco mil años, de hecho dicen q hace mil años un tal Yodaime hizo un pasadizo hacia el exterior, dicen q la puerta es resguardada por un demonio y un hechicero y q …-

Deidara continuo –unas gárgolas de piedra te dicen lo q realmente eres?- el vampiro dijo –conoces la historia?- el rubio le contó sobre su inusual descubrimiento.

Al acabar la historia, el vampiro dijo –debes hablar con Rocks- el rubio miro su reloj y al ver q eran las 3:15 a.m. dijo –debo llevarme a Naruto, podrías acompañarme mañana?- el vampiro dijo –técnicamente, ya es mañana- el rubio sonrió y dijo –bueno, mas tarde?- el vampiro acepto y los saco de aquel lugar.

Al colocar a su hermano en su cómoda cama, lo cobijo y se fue a descansar, se quito el pantalón y vio un papelito sobrevolar su cama y caer sobre ella, lo tomo y leyó "fue muy agradable conversar contigo, me gustaría seguir con esta amistad, mi numero es [inserte aquí el numero de celular], me tome la libertad de anotar el tuyo, espero no te moleste… I.U."

Se tumbo en su cama y casi de inmediato le llego un mensaje de un numero desconocido q decía "buenas noches" respondió "buenos días, señor" el vampiro se rió en su féretro y escribió "ahora eres tu el q me corrige?" "a veces es bueno cambiar de roles, nos vemos mas tarde" ambos sonrieron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos con la esperanza de ver a su amor en unas horas.

El despertador hizo su usual escándalo matutino y un rico olor a café recién hecho le inundo la habitación (me gusta ese olor, aunque tomo poco café), Naruto le llevo desayuno a la cama y eso significaba solo una cosa… un permiso… tomo el primer sorbo de café y vio los ojitos de chibi q tenia su hermano, suspiro y dijo –q pasa Naru?- el chico dijo –te importa si me quedo un rato mas practicando? En un mes es la regional y este año la ganaremos … onegai..- el joven le revolvió los cabellos y dijo –no llegues tarde-

Al oír eso Naruto se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano diciendo –arigato!!- Deidara se rió y mirando su reloj dijo –parece q te tienes q ir- el chico comprobó la hora.. 6:45a.m.!!! Entra a las 7 en punto y tiene q caminar dos cuadras y subir al metro q dura quince minutos!! Un momento… el día anterior les habían dicho q entrarían a las 7:30, eso le daba algo de tiempo, para molestar a sus amigos, si se daba prisa, le beso la mejilla a su hermano y se fue.

El joven se levanto y se metió a la ducha, al salir y dirigirse a su cuarto, escucho unos pasos en las escaleras, tomo un bate y estaba dispuesto a partírselo en la cara a cualquiera q estuviese en su casa, bajo las escaleras con solo un pantalón de mezclilla y unas pantuflas, reviso toda la primera planta y fue cuando escucho los pasos en la segunda planta.

Subió con cautela, reviso todas las habitaciones, excepto la suya, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio una sombra saltar de su cama al closet, tomo su catana y se armo de valor para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un…. Vampiro? Y no cualquiera… Itachi?

Deidara miro al vampiro y dijo alterado -ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MATARTE, IMBECIL!! Q DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!!!- el vampiro sonrió y dijo –L me dijo q a tu hermano le gustan los vampiros, le iba a dar consejos para q conquiste a Sasuke y de paso matarte del susto, jejejejeje- el rubio tomo una camisa blanca del closet y dijo pasándosela por los brazos –Naruto se fue hace rato- guardo su espada y regreso el bate a su lugar.

Deidara empezó a abotonarse la camisa ante la mirada pervertida del vampiro (a Deidara se le olvido q Itachi esta ahí) al acabar de abotonarse la camisa empezó a anudarse la corbata, itachi le quito las manos de la corbata y dijo –yo te la anudo- el rubio bajo los brazos y dejo q el vampiro le arreglara el cuello y la corbata.

Itachi termino de arreglar la corbata y se perdió en las orbes azules de Deidara, hasta q éste dijo –quieres un café?- el vampiro acepto y ambos se fueron a la cocina.

_**///// EN LA ESCUELA /////**_

Ritsuka tenía clase de arte contemporáneo y como siempre Lee no perdió tiempo en molestarlo pasándole notitas **" nee Ritsu, me parece o el Prof. no deja de verte?"** **"deja de meterte… aunque ahora q lo dices, parece que esta preocupado por algo.. Por q será?" "por q no se lo preguntas cuando estén solitos?? O tienen mejores "cositas" q hacer q hablar?" "no serán las mismas q hacen Leon y tu? Pervertido" "jajaja q gracioso, pero hablando en serio; el sensei no deja de verte, parece q quiere decirte algo" **–Ritsuka, podrías quedarte un momento después de clase?- el chico se sonrojo un poco y dijo –si sensei- .

Lee le mando otra notita **"esta vez asegúrate de preguntarle antes de q empiecen a "jugar" jejejejeje" **el ojivioleta lo miro con ojos asesinos y respondió **"q cómico".**

Al acabar la clase el sensei espero a q todos salieran, excepto Ritsuka… cerro las cortinas de la clase y la puerta, acción q obviamente puso nervioso al chico, el cual se sentía como en la cueva del león _**de esta no salgo entero…debí haber aceptado las clases de Raven**_.

El sensei sonrió amablemente y dijo –por favor siéntate- el chico dijo –así estoy bien, gracias- lo miro extrañado y agrego tomando una silla y sentándose –como quieras… pero lo q te voy a decir puede q te impacte un poco- el chico se sentó frente a su maestro y dijo –q me va a decir, Suo-sensei?- el rubio se quito el saco y dijo –es sobre lo q dijo tu amigo Raven anoche- el chico dijo –ese baka no es mi amigo, es un loco q cree q tiene poderes sobrenaturales-

El sensei sonrió ante tal descripción y dijo –de hecho Raven si tiene poderes sobrenaturales… al igual q tu y yo- el chico dijo –sensei si esto es una broma planeada por Lee, no tiene gracia- el hombre hablo en tono serio –esto no es una broma, es una realidad q debes aceptar tarde o temprano, al igual q lo hemos hecho muchos- el chico se quedo mudo analizando las palabras de su adorado sensei –usted también es un sombra?- el rubio negó con la cabeza y agrego –soy un guardián… lo q es mas o menos un ángel- el chico estaba en un estado de negación, se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y dijo –tengo q irme, Ja nee, sensei-.

Intento dirigirse a la puerta, pero su brazo fue sujetado con algo de fuerza, lo hicieron girar sobre sus talones y mirar con asombro; como de la espalda de su sensei emergían dos hermosas y enormes alas doradas con la punta violeta, su sensei sonrió al ver la mirada asombrada de su alumno y dijo –un gran sabio dijo una vez "una imagen vale mas q mil palabras"-

El chico parpadeo varias veces y dijo –esto es lo mas extraño q he visto- el sensei hizo desaparecer sus alas y dijo –por extraño quieres decir desagradable?- él no quería q su adorado sensei malinterpretara sus palabras y soltó lo primero q se le vino a la mente –nada q provenga de usted puede ser desagradable… (_**Eso sonó muy mal**_) no es q este diciendo q esta muy bueno..- el sensei se rió y dijo –esta bien, ya entendí… hay otra cosa de la q quiero hablarte…. de la presentación q hicieron los Dark Angels en la calle Osmos para ayudar al alberge de Satoishi- el chico se sonrojo y dijo –quien le contó de ese grupo?-

El rubio despeino al chico y dijo –por algo soy profesor de arte contemporáneo, mi querido Ritsuka- el chico repitió –querido? Q quiere decir con eso?- fue entonces q el profesor le explico la función de un guardián y le pidió q fuese su protegido, Ritsuka sonrojado acepto y se fue.

Al caer la tarde Itachi y Deidara fueron a ver a Rocks, ambos entraron a un gran salón decorado exquisitamente con cortinas color vino, velas doradas, muebles de la mejor calidad, todo digno de la realeza, un hombre de avanzada edad (60 o 70), el cual los invito a sentarse a tomar un café con él.

Deidara le explico la situación, Rocks le ofreció unas galletas de avena, Itachi al ver q era ignorado dijo –hey Rocks y yo q? soy de palo?- el rubio le dio una patadita en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, cosa q obviamente no le agrado al vampiro, pero prefirió no tomar cartas en el asunto… aun.

Al salir del salón (y después de haber acordado q esa puerta se abriría a todas las criaturas, siempre y cuando fueran al mundo exterior con buenas intenciones) Itachi decidió tomar represalias, empujo al rubio a una habitación, la cerro con llave y luego de acorralarlo a una pared dijo a su oído en un tono sumamente sensual –desde q te vi he querido ser algo…. Malvado contigo- el rubio se quedo sin palabras.

Deidara`s pov:

"_**he querido ser algo malvado contigo? … q se supone q significa eso?, solo me faltaba q este tuviese hambre y quiera saciarse conmigo …"**_

El vampiro estaba acercándose cada vez mas al pobre rubio (I: pobre? Mira nada mas como esta!), rozo suavemente sus labios con los propios, invitándole a dar el siguiente paso, subió una de sus manos a la altura de la cabeza del rubio y la otra la dejo reposar sobre su cadera, la cual fue acercando lentamente a la propia.

"_**maldito vampiro, solo a él se le ocurre ser tan sexy.. Pero tengo q resistir, él solo esta jugando… pero y… y si no esta jugando? Si ese amor q veo en sus ojos es real?.. Voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad?... si, claro! No estoy tan demente"**_ –n.. No nmph- Deidara intento decir q no siguiese jugando, pero cuando abrió la boca Itachi aprovecho y le planto un beso de esos q te roban el aliento, al principio fue tierno y dulce, pero de pronto se torno salvaje y hambriento.

Itachi apretó aun mas el beso, le tomo de la nuca y pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad contraria, Deidara estaba fascinado con el hambre del vampiro y no dudo un segundo en permitir q entrase y explorara su boca, jugueteando con su lengua.

Deidara abrazo al vampiro y cuando ambos tuvieron q separarse por falta del bendito oxigeno, se aparto de él y dijo –tengo cosas q hacer, nos vemos en el trabajo- giro el cerrojo y al ver q estaba cerrado miro al vampiro y dijo –te importaría?- el azabache lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo –de hecho si- el rubio se asombro y dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho –q pretendes Itachi Uchiha?- el vampiro se acerco velozmente al rubio y a escasos milímetros de su cara dijo –es justo lo q te iba a preguntar, Deidara Uzumaki-.

Deidara dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra un escritorio, Itachi aprovecho esa distracción, para tomarlo del mentón y decir contra sus labios –ese beso significo algo para ti?- el rubio miro al suelo y dijo –no, nada- el vampiro dijo –ahora mírame a los ojos y repítelo… y te dejare ir-

El rubio lo miro de un modo indescifrable y dijo –n…- le dio un golpe en la mano al vampiro, liberando su barbilla, tomo las llaves del saco de itachi y se fue directo a la puerta, pidiéndole a todos los santos q sus lagrimas no corrieran en ese momento… ya tendría tiempo para llorar todo lo q quisiera en su hogar, pero ahí no, no delante de su amado vampiro.

Justo cuando estaba girando la perilla la mano del vampiro lo detuvo y una suave voz dijo –no me lo puedes ocultar- el rubio lo miro y dijo con la voz temblorosa –déjame ir- el vampiro susurro a su oído –para mi si y mucho- le abrió la puerta y se aparto a una distancia prudencial.

Itachi`s Pov:

"_**esa fue mi ultima carta, ahora todo depende de él"**_ Deidara dejo salir unas lagrimas, las seco y dijo –Itachi.. Lo lamento- cerro de golpe la puerta y se giro a ver a su amado vampiro, Itachi no sabia a q se refería con eso y dijo –lamen mph?- esta vez fue Deidara quien aprovecho y un salvaje beso le planto.

Itachi lo separo suavemente y dijo –q significa eso?- el hechicero sonrió y dijo –y yo creí q los vampiros eran listos- la voz de Sasuke dijo –q casualidad, yo también… pero al parecer mi hermano no entra en esa categoría- los dos mayores no cabían en su asombro ¿Cómo diablos había entrado Sasuke?.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en un féretro rojo con sabanas de seda negra, estaba vestido solo con un bóxer negro y un poco despeinado, dándole un aspecto salvaje e indomable (*¬*)

Deidara capto de inmediato la situación, Itachi lo había empujado al cuarto de su hermano menor, miro a su vampiro y dijo –es el cuarto de Sasuke…- el mayor sonrió tontamente.

-como se te ocurre empujarme al cuarto de tu hermano para besarme y manosearme, pedazo de bruto!! Pervertido- el mayor reacciono –pervertido? Quien le estaba agarrando las nalgas a quien?- el hechicero se sonrojo y dijo –y quien lo estaba haciendo bajo el pantalón?- el vampiro dijo –pues yo no escuche q te quejaras- el rubio –yo tampoco, es mas.. Te reíste- el vampiro –y quien…- Sasuke –BASTA!!!!!- los dos mayores miraron al menor y salieron del cuarto.

La pareja caminaba por los pasillos en total silencio, ambos querían aclarar el asunto, pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso, al llegar a la puerta de la casa del rubio, el vampiro dijo –Deidara…te gustaría ser mi… koi?- el rubio se sonrojo y dijo –si… pero te lo digo de una vez, soy muy celoso- el vampiro abrazo a su koi y dijo –los vampiros somos muy fieles, Dei-chan- el rubio beso tiernamente los labios de su koi, esperando q en cualquier momento su novio cambiara las cosas, pero eso nunca paso

Itachi pidió permiso para entrar y juguetear con su lengua, de un modo sumamente gentil y justo cuando se tuvieron q separar por falta de oxigeno, atrapo el labio inferior de su rubio con los dientes, halándolo para si e iniciando una batalla de lenguas.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes, se miraron con intensidad; Itachi sonrió perversamente diciendo –puedo ser un poco malo contigo?- Deidara miro su reloj y dijo –aww creo q no podré, mi vampirito… tengo tareas q revisar y un hermano latoso q vigilar- el vampiro lo abrazo por la espalda y dijo –mmm creo q te puedo ayudar en algo, muñeco… q te parece si enviamos a mi hermano a vigilar el tuyo y salimos tu y yo a algún lado- el rubio se giro dentro del abrazo y sonriendo dijo –suena divertido Ita-chan-.

Itachi le pidió ese favor a su hermano y éste encantado acepto.

Deidara se fue a su casa y al ver las montañas de tareas q tenia q revisar, hoja por hoja, le mando un mensaje a su amado "lo siento Ita-chan, pero hoy no podré salir contigo… tengo mas trabajo del q esperaba"

______________________________________________________________________

Y? q les parece la parejita?, les aviso q ésta es la primera parte de este capitulo, lo hice así por q quiero darle mas énfasis a ciertas cositas… espero les guste.

El nombre del nuevo proyecto es "Invasión gatuna en Konoha".

Espero q también me apoyen en esta nueva historia!

Reviews??

n.n


End file.
